Echo
by Tangerine Sonate
Summary: Nada más se adivinaba en la estrecha celda que el sonido de su propia voz acongojada. Estaba pagando por sus malas decisiones.


**Autora:** Tangerine Sonate

**Palabras:** 817

**Historia:** One-shot / Drabble

**Disclaimer:** Yo no soy JK Roling. Si lo fuera, nadaría en billetes, así que nada me pertenece.

**Resumen:** Nada más se adivinaba en la estrecha celda que el sonido de su propia voz acongojada. Estaba pagando por sus malas decisiones.

**ECHO**

Su mirada se desviaba casi sin querer a la pequeña ventana con rejas que adornaba su celda. Eso, una cama con sábanas sucias y un váter insalubre. En aquella infame cárcel pasaría los próximos tres años de su vida, y tenía que dar gracias a Merlín que no hubiesen sido más.

Draco, en la soledad que le proporcionaba aquel espacio, daba vueltas a la cabeza pensando en todo lo que en su corta vida había salido mal. Siempre había culpado de su desgracia a los demás; Potter, Dumbledore, incluso su padre, pero sabía que, el único responsable había sido él. Su propia estupidez y cobardía, al no ser capaz de escapar de una situación que, claramente, lo único que hacía era dañarlo, devastarlo y reducir su alma a pedacitos.

No tenía amigos a los que acudir, ni familia con la que consolarse. Ahora estaba solo. No sabía cuando empezaba o acababa el día, y siempre hacía frío, un frío que le calaba los huesos y lo más hondo de su corazón. Su única compañía eran las sombras, las sombras de los guardias que se adivinaban cada vez que pasaban por delante de la celda. Muchos lo miraban con asco, pero unos pocos lo hacían con pena, y eso era algo que no era capaz de soportar.

Por las noches, o lo que Draco creía que eran las noches, tenía pesadillas. Unos sueños demasiado reales, demasiado dolorosos, en los que se le aparecían las más horribles torturas, sueños en los que ella gritaba, gritaba su nombre, pero él, simplemente, no podía hacer nada. La sangre se mezclaba con sus lágrimas mientras él la miraba trastornado y veía como la vida se le escapaba poco a poco, como sus miradas se cruzaban, cargadas de culpa y remordimiento. Y entonces despertaba. Despertaba solo para volver a cerrar los ojos y pretender que estaba bien, que estaba en casa, pero los sollozos lastimeros de los otros presos lo traían rápidamente a la realidad. La cruda realidad.

* * *

— ¡Arriba! — le espetó uno de los tres aurores que lo esperaban al otro lado de la reja.

Le costó despegar los ojos firmemente cerrados. Había esperado con ansia ese día y ahora, simplemente no sabía qué hacer. El día de su veintiún cumpleaños por fin volvía a ser libre. Libre. Quería saborear esa palabra de todas las maneras posibles. Con la lentitud nada frecuente en alguien que estaba a punto de salir de Azkaban, recogió su única pertenencia de debajo de su almohada, una foto en la que dos jóvenes se abrazaban para después, simplemente, sonreír. Se había puesto la ropa con la que entró a prisión, ahora visiblemente arrugada y mucho más grande. Dobló el retrato con cuidado y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Las varitas de los aurores se movieron al unísono y el inconfundible sonido del metal oxidado le indicó que la puerta estaba abierta. Temeroso dio unos pasos hacia delante, hasta que por fin estuvo fuera. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos era Potter. Este lo miraba de manera indescifrable, aunque sin decir nada, ni siquiera una burla. Tan solo lo escoltó hasta la salida.

La fuerte brisa marina le azotó la cara y, olvidándose de donde y con quien estaba, estalló en un llanto silencioso.

— Draco…

No quiso abrir los ojos. No era posible. Aun soñaba. La delicada voz de Hermione penetraba en él como un bálsamo, pero también dolía, pues sabía que no habría ido hasta allí. Pero volvió a escuchar su voz, esta vez más fuerte y decidida, sin temblar. Se giró despacio y allí estaba ella. En la orilla, junto a la barca que lo llevaría de nuevo a casa. Estaba asustado. Creía firmemente que venía para atormentarlo, para que no pudiese olvidar. Pero ella no sabía que no la necesitaba para sentirse miserable. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que sucedió. Tras dar un paso algo indeciso, la castaña terminó de acotar la distancia que había entre ellos y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó con tal fuerza que estaba seguro que no volvería a respirar. Y entonces se olvidó de todo, de Azkaban, de Potter, que apenas estaba a unos metros de ellos, y la apretó entre sus brazos.

— Te he extrañado—susurró Hermione en el cuello del chico—, no sabes cuánto.

No necesitaron más palabras, sobre todo porque Draco no había tardado ni un segundo en cubrir sus labios con los suyos propios, saboreando el regusto salado de ese beso. Tanto tiempo. Ahora sabía que estaría bien. Volvía a casa, con ella. Ahora si se sentía libre. Ahora no gritaría su nombre, lo susurraría, y ella contestaría. Ahora la compañía de las sombras nunca más lo atormentarían, puesto que la única compañía que tendría sería la de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que al podía volver a sentir y que le ayudaría a sanar sus heridas.


End file.
